1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates in general to the field of composite articles.
2. Description of Related Art
Many conventional articles include internal passageways that are used, for example, to communicate fluids from one location to another location. One example of such an article is a transmission case, such as a transmission case for a rotorcraft. Such conventional articles are typically made from metallic materials and are formed using casting processes. These metallic articles are often heavy, due to the mechanical properties required of the articles in service. Moreover, the patterns required to make the molds used to form the castings are expensive, require long lead times, and may be difficult to manufacture. Furthermore, changes to the patterns are expensive.
While fiber-reinforced, polymeric, composite articles are known to be lighter weight than their metallic counterparts, making composite articles with internal passageways is very difficult, time consuming, and expensive.
There are many ways to make articles having internal passageways well known in the art; however, considerable room for improvement remains.
While the application is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are herein described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the description herein of specific embodiments is not intended to limit the application to the particular forms disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the application as defined by the appended claims.